Bensai Spartan
Information "Who are you, boy?" "I don't know." '' Jedi Knight Kirannis to Bensai. Records of Bensai found within a ruined database on a long abandoned Freighter crashed on Dxun. '''Name: Bensai (Unknown, goes by Spartan and recently received the title Eroberer.) Age: Hundreds of years old, or older. Marital Status: Possible past marriage. Known Aliases: Eroberer, Ben, Oucoa (Zabraki) Race: Human/Sith Residence: Iridonia Occupation: Former Echani Arts master. Known Relatives: '''Drezik, Sith Lord '''Rivals: Krezik, his adopted nephew. Birthplace: Unknown. Found over Dathomir by Zabraki pilots. Past Little is known of Bensai's past except he was found aboard a primitive looking spacecraft, floating in the Iridonia system. His mediclorian count was extremely high. More high than most Jedi Masters. The ship had the shape of a rocket, it contained no life support systems except for a capsule chamber where Bensai was found. The writing on the conrol panels and walls was in an unknown script except for a single message written in Old Sith, "Châts 'Asha', Hadzuska ''''Qorit 'Qo 'Qyâsik." Or in Galactic Basic'', '"'To gain Victory, the Shadowborn must find the end of the path to the force." Early Life A clan of wealthy Iridonian freighters had found the ship Bensai was abandoned on. With nothing recognizable on the ship except for Sith writing, the Zabraki had their doubts on whether or not to rescue the infant. Bensai's life started in space. For the first 3 years of his life, he had come to learn his new family, the Xeber clan, as well as the workings of a ship. His 'father', Sarex, was a very stern and perceptive man. Sarex's brothers, sisters and wife were all the same. The Xeber clan had a hard reputation of being the best crew-for-hire around. They may have been a rough group, but they were always loving and careful to their own. Since Bensai was the newest edition to the group, he was part of the family. Their ship, The Drexl, was a prototype Class VI Heavy Freighter and earned quite a name as a privateer for the Sith Empire during the Great Hyperspace War. By the time Bensai was 5 years old, he had begun to learn Echani hand-to-hand martial arts, as well as an early sword and staff technique of Tera Kasi. His new grandfather, Zir-Zoang was very rough on Bensai when it came to learning fighting technique. Within a year, Bensai could already be considered an Echani adept as well as a Tera Kasi expert. Virail, whom was Ilith's daughter, was also learning the martial arts, though unkown to the whole family, she was at a disadvantage to Bensai, due to his unknown force ability. On his 7th birthday, Bensai was given a tradition laser sword. His excitement was cut down when he found out it was only an advanced Vibroblade, not a lightsaber. The ship technician, and a good friend of Bensai, Yiriv Mezek, put together a wave-laser emitter module for the vibrosword that fed heat energy to the blade, making it very much like a training Light-saber. When he was 8, he had become a good pilot and a good fighter, which came in handy just months after his birthday, when the Great Hyperspace War Started. The Great Hyperspace War When Bensai was 8, word had spread on the planet of Taris, where the crew of The Draxl was docked, that Naga Sadow, a Sith Lord, had emerged from the unknown regions of space with an unimaginable fleet, invading countless Repbulic systems in lighting speed. Sarex decided it was time to leave and gathered the crew, departing Taris. While in hyperspace, The Draxl had come out of the jump, interupted by passing ships. It just happened to be the Sith Armada heading for Coruscant. A tractor beam from a Sith Capital Ship began to pull in the large freighter. Within minutes The Draxl was docked inside the Harbinger, a Sith Dreadnaught. A boarding party of 20 troops stood, waiting for the doors to open. Inside, the crew was equipping themselves with blasters, swords, grenades, and nearly everything lethal in sight. Serax came from the bridge, observing his crew, then issued the orders, "All of you, put down your weapons. This is a SITH DREADNAUGHT! Do you really expect to kill the entire crew, disable the tractor beam and get out alive?" The crew looked at each other and shrugged, just as happy they wouldn't have to lose their very treasured lives. Bensai, annoyed, deactivated his Vibroblade. Sarex then opened the hatch and allowed the boarding party to enter. They marched in, double-file, and lined up in the bay section, where the crew was assembled. Captain Yaru Korsin walked aboard, followed by quite the army of officers and staff. He inspected the crew and asked for the Captain of the ship to step forward. Sarex came stepped forward and approached Korsin. They exchanged words for quite some time in Sarex's quarters. About 30 minutes later, after awkard waiting for the crew as well as the boarded troops, Sarex and Korsin emerged, Korsin ordered his troops out and said something into his holocom. Sarex assembled the crew and cleared his throat, "Everyone... no one here is big for words, but quite a lot has transpired in the last hour. This man, Captain Korsin, is part of the Sith Armada engaging the Republic Stronghold planets throughout the core. He has offered us a large sum of money to work as a privateer crew. He had no idea who we were or what we were capable of, so I told him the name of the ship. Our ship. It has grown quite a name and he wants us to attack Coruscant with him." The crew mumbled a bit with each other, then turned their attention back to Sarex. "Of course I agreed," He laughed as the crew joined in, "as I know we are all nothing but money-grubbing bastards! So set course for the upper core planets, Karo," he nodded his head at his first mate, "and every, shine your weapons and get geared." After 4 days of extended space travel. The Sith Armada was outside the core world of coruscant, ready to jump in the system and attack the grand capital of the Republic. There were no words spoken among the crew. They all held their weapons tight as they saw the ships outside jump into hyperspace. When The Draxl went into hyperspace, Bensai behind the hyperdrive generator room, in a small corridor he had found when he once was playing about the ship. Something told him to be calm and meditate. In his small compartment, he sat down on his knees, layed down his weapon, closed his eyes and sat, quiet and calm for minutes. Suddenly an aura of light formed around Bensai and his weapon began to float in front of him. The parts of it began to disassemble and spread out. They held their place as Bensai reached into his pack and produced a cyan crystal, about the size of a beetle. He released it into the air and it floated into the deconstructed saber. The crystal placed itself in a small projection socket in the wave-laser emitter, fitting tightly. Bensai's eyelids closed tight and the lightsaber assembled its self again. Virail had been watching the spectable through the wiring on the back side of the wall for sometime now. As Bensai opened his eyes, Virail saw that they were glowing yellow, they were even letting off smoke. She ran off just as the ship exited the jump. The Battle of Coruscant had begun. "Everyone get ready!" The words rang through everyone's heads as they came through the intercom from the bridge. Bensai stood up, coming out of his trance, wondering what had happened. He reached his hand down to pick up his sword, but it flew through the air, into his opened palm. Bensai's eyes flew open and he dropped his sword, looking at his now-shaking hand. He reached down, picked up his sword then ran off the the bay, where most of the crew was waiting. The battle plan was being discussed. Sarex, Marin, Yiriv, Ilith and Virail were going to wait on the ship, manning the turrets and rocket pad while the rest of the crew attacked the Light Starfighter garrison outside the Senate building, sabatoging it so no surprise fighters could be launched at the Sith Fleet, which would be cruising over the Capital District, destroying everything in it's path. The crew was told by Captain Korsin they had 1 hour to infiltrate and sabatoge the Hangar before it would get bombarded. Once the battle plan was finished, Sarex and the rest of the crew that was staying on board went to their stations. Zir-Zoang held Bensai's shoulder, "Remember your teachings." Bensai nodded. "30 seconds." The intercom spoke. Bensai closed his eyes and his ears began to ring. "15 seconds." Your fate starts here, Bensai Spartan. A voice. The same voice that told Bensai to meditate. And who or what was Spartan? And why did the voice call his that? It was too late for though, "5, 4, 3, 2," Everyone took a deep breath. "It's green! Go, go, go!" Everyone in the bay enable their tractor beam belts, which would create an energy-rope to allow them to jump, with a softened landing. Karo and the others began to bail out the bay doors, Bensai closed his eyes, then jumped. The air was strong, the sound of explosions and lasers nearby made Bensai open his eyes. Open his eyes to a scene he would never forget. The Capital Planet of the Greatest Republic in the Galaxy was being destroyed. The battle was favoring the Sith, buildings were crashing down and more Sith reenforcements were arriving. Down below, the Fighter Hangar's shields went up and even 250 meters in the air, Bensai could see pilots moving to their fighters. The team neared the ground and their belts began to create a relieving force to slow down their landing. As Bensai hit the ground he looked around as the crew loaded weapons and activated personal shield belts. "Come on." Karo signaled. The team moved for an air grate that lead into the Hangar. As they reached it, Pilt and Qo-lir produced a grappling hook launcher from a large case. They set it on the ground, facing the air shaft. Qo-lir pressed some buttons on a holo-screen and the hook shot into the shaft, breaking the grate and going all the way into the hangar. Qo-lir and Pilt attached their belts to the chord of the grapple, and gestured for everyone to do the same. Once everyone was attached, Pilt pressed on a remote and the team began to slide along the chord, holding on tight, flying fast just two-feet off the ground. The shaft made an upward turn, and the train-chord followed, as did the crew. The chord led them straight into the hangar, where the grappling hook had attacked to the roof of the hangar. As the team came from the ground shaft, they detached from the cable. The whole crew had detached and as Bensai activated his sword, the others charged their weapons. "There!" Karo pointed to the shield reactor that supported the protective shield of the hangar. Karo and Zir-Zoang moved for it, and as Karo planted charges, the rest of the crew were allerted to oncoming security. Without hesitation, the 8-year-old Bensai began running for the hallway the guards were coming from, the others followed him. "Veeeeeeeeeeeer" The sound from a projected laser was followed by a beam of heat coming from a set turret, down the corridor. It began melting and destroying all around Bensai and the rest of the crew, whom were now taking cover. Qo-lir threw an electro-pulse charge and gestured for everyone to advance. They charged in, blasters firing, killing several guards. Bensai ran in and his activated sword, now projecting a hot, cyan blade, and slashed the auto-beam turret in half. He grinned and ducked just in time to avoid the swing of a guard's fist behind him. Using an Echani technique, he turned his blade around in his hand, thrusting backwards and stabbing the man right in his heart. "BOOOOOM" The charges on the reactor went off and the ground shook. The energy field making up the roof went off, and pilots in their cockpits began taking off. Karo came running, waving his hands, "GO AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS!" Without question, Bensai, Pilt and Qo-lir ran to nearby Stinger Class Fighters. All 3 of them were knowledgeable pilots. They turned on the engines and took to the skies, chasing after the 4 escaped fighters. Bensai immediately had a lock and fired a missile, destroying one. He began chasing another as Pilt and Qo-lir took the other two. "This fighter is tricky," Bensai said to himself as the starfighter did many maneuvers. Bensai got the missile lock and fired. Direct hit! The fighters engined blew and the rest of the ship with them. Bensai smiled and turned the ship around, flying back towards the hangar, where Sarex was picking up the rest of the crew. He saw Qo-lir and Pilt landing as well. Suddenly there was an explosion from the back of Bensai's fighter. The ship shook and Bensai knew he had been he. Red lights were flashing and warning sounds were going off. Bensai was going down and his ship was about to collide with the ground. He ejected, flying straight into the air, screaming. A deadly drop. As he was about to hit the ground his body stopped. He opened his eyes to see the ground one foot below him. Then he was dropped, smacking his face and body on the ground. He gained his footing looking around. Behind the sound of an activating laser went off. He turned. There stood a tall, robed figure, holding a blue lightsaber. It was a Jedi Knight. Bensai began stepping backwards and stumbling over his own feet, tripping. The Jedi began to approach him. "HELP, SAREX!" He yelled into his intercom. A red light on his wrist panel went off, his homing becon. The Draxl came wooshing in out of nowhere. The Jedi stopped advancing and doubled back to the Jedi temple, not to far away. Bensai boarded, to see the ship had taken serious damage to the engines. "The Republic has brought down over half the armada! The battle is lost! We are leaving!" Sarex finished, before taking the ship into orbit. "How far will this thing go with these engines?" Sarex wondered. He set course for open space in the Inner Core and the ship launched in the hyperspace. Within four hours the ship exited hyperspace, but very abrubtly. Sarex opened his dreary eyes to see The Draxl on a head-on collision with a wild-looking planet. The hyperdrive engine was too damaged to sustain a constant course and the gravity from this planet was pulling the ship in. There was nothing Sarex could do, he was tired, angry and now shocked. He just sat there, wide eyed as the ship went down. He could hear the rest of the crew yelling in the ship. It began to get rough and shaky as they entered the atmosphere. Within seconds The Draxl ''crashed head on with a bog. The mud and water absorbed most of the impact, but Sarex's leg had gotten caught under the control panel and ripped some tendons as well as broke his calf. He screamed in pain as he pulled it out, and slowly limped towards the ship bay. "Hey, everyone?" Only a few voices muttered replies, Yiriv, Ilith, Pilt and Verail all called out they were fine. Then he heard a boy scream, Bensai. Everyone made way to the voice. It was in the med-bay. Marin had been tending Zir-Zoang's wound he received from shrapnel in the med-bay, but the crash exploded the Kolto Tanks and knocked over some barely-latched operation tables. Marin had been killed by the glass. It cut up nearly every visible piece of skin. Zir-Zoang had been crushed by the very operation table he lay on. Sarex began to cry and limp-ran to his wife's cut up body. Everyone else bowed their heads. Qo-lir cried out in pain. Yiriv, Bensai and Pilt ran to him, near some crates in the engines room. As they entered, they saw that the engine that was damaged had sprayed fuel and flames into the room, torching Qo-lir. Yiriv shut off the engines on a panel and Pilt ran, crying to his twin brother. "It'll be okay, Qo-boy," his tears began to drop Qo-lir, where they sizzled on his buring skin, "I won't let you go, ever." Qo-lir managed a few words, "We had a long run, you and me, eh?" he let out a faint chuckle, only to be drowned in moans of pain. His body fell limp. He was dead. "Karo is dead too..." Yiriv said off to the side. "Oh Karo," He said, looking at the outer-hull cameras, "my poor, poor brother..." Karo was in the bay, which had ripped open in the atmosphere, his body had been flung out, where he fell to his death. "Everyone come to the lounge." Sarex said over the intercom. When everyone was gathered, weeping, holding one another, Sarex began his speech. "We are on the planet Dxun..." He shuddered, "a completely wild and hostile planet. I am going to investigate, and you are all coming with me. Bensai and Verail, you stay here." Bensai stood to protest, but Sarex raised a hand, Bensai understanding. The rest of the crew stood took a deep breath and began to follow Sarex out the broken bay doors. Ilith said some words to Verail, then left. Verail and Bensai had been waiting in the bay, silently sitting with each other, until Verail sat down next to Bensai and laid her head on him, holding him. "This is the end, isn't it?" She said, tears beginning to quietly roll down her cheek. ''This is just the beginning. ''The voice again said to Bensai. They never saw Sarex and the rest of the crew again. A New Beginning A week had passed, Bensai and Verail knew by now that Sarex and the others were dead. The pair had grown a strong bond with each other. Bensai was able to sense Verail's feeling and she could feel his. The day the crew had left the ship, Verail had fallen sick from a wound sustained in the crash. The med-bay was destroyed and their was nothing Bensai could do. He had tucked her in a make-shift bed with some water and the last of their rations. He left the room and shut the door. Quietly cursing to himself, Bensai felt a rage begin to grow in him. The walls around him began to crush, the glass panels on the windows shattered. He then let out a scream of hate. Hate for something he did not know. Hate for destiny. Another month had passed and Bensai had begun hunting the local wildlife for food to sustain Verail. Her sickness wasn't getting any worse. Nor was it getting better. Every night before he had was little sleep he got, the same rage boiled in him. Every dream he had was the same vision. Verail dying and nothing he could do. In the month past his mind was consumed with these visions and his rage. He forgot everything. Remember nothing except his need to help Verail survive. The Dark Side of the Force began to erase his memory. One night, after he fed Verail some cooked meat, he sat in the bay, trying to meditate. His vision made it instinct for him to want to see more. He sensed a powerful presense. He opened his eyes, which were slightly glowing yellow, looked at the door, and saw a figure. The sun behind the man made it hard to make him out, but as he got closer, he recognized a figure, as if he had seem him before. There stood a tall robed figure, holding a blue lightsaber. "Who are you boy?" He asked "I don't know." The figure began to approach him. "Do you not recognize me at all? I am a Jedi. I believe we met on Coruscant, if you recall. I tracked your ship." Bensai dimmed his eyes and searched his thoughts. "Ship... Ship. Coruscant... Coru...?" The Jedi Knight stood in confusion. The boy must had seen terrible things and gone mad. "My name is Kirannis, what is yours?" "Bensai, Bensai Spartan." Kirannis removed his hood. He had silver eyes and white, long hair. His skin was as pale as the hairs on his head. He reached his arm out to Bensai, but the boy flinched away, crawling towards Verail's room. "No... no... can't... leave... Verail!" Bensai opened the door and went in, sitting on her bed. Kirannis followed, studying what he saw. The girl on the bed, Verail, looked to be ill. The boy has been taking care of her he thought. They looked to be the same age. "Come with me. I can help your friend. As for you, there are some people I would like you to meet." Bensai may have lost his memory but he still had his senses. He has lived from what he could remember taking care of Verail, if this man could help her, he would go. Kirannis led the boy, who carried Verail, to his Starship which was landed on the ridge, outside. Once on board, he set course and the ship was underway. They arrived at the planet of Ossus. Over the trip, Verail had been well taken care of by the droids in the med-bay. "Here we are, the Great Jedi Enclave of Ossus." Kirannis landed the ship on a platform and the party disembarked. Bensai was led by Kirannis into the Temple, where the Jedi High Council was assembled. When Bensai asked what was to be done with Verail, the elder Jedi simply said she would learn to become a Jedi. When they entered the Jedi chambers, the members of the council were in a heated discussion over the War against Naga Sadow. They all immediately threw their heads into the direction of the Echani Jedi and the young boy he had his hand on. "Who is this, and what is this disturbance, Master Kirannis?!" Asked Odan-Urr, a leading Council Member. "This boy is a force sensitive at the degree I have never felt before. On Coruscant I witnessed him use an ancient technique of force floatation. Him and his friend were stranded on the wild planet of Dxun. As he fed her all he collected, the Force alone sustained his life, though it also alienated his mind. He lost his memory, to put it simply." Bensai glanced at Kirannis, wondering what he meant. The council listened to the story with open ears. Master Nadill stepped forward. "This child... he looks to be what, 8, 9 years old? I would have said no if this lad was to be trained as a Jedi. But with an empty mind, he could be re-raised as a boy unknowing of passion and emotion. Pure innocence." Many Jedi nodded their heads to this. They all felt the power of this boy. And so Bensai's Jedi training began. Bensai and Kirannis went on many missions. Bensai's mind was fresh and eager to learn. His power was fascinating. Kirannis, the other Jedi and every other living sentient in the known galaxy were unaware of Bensai's past or where he came from. It was the source of his power. But all of his past life was behind him. He had forgot of Sarex and his former family. Most importantly, his emotional connection with Verail was severed. Bensai always made the kind, correct choices when it came to decisions and trials. Kirannis saw much potential in the boy. Then, one unexpected mission changed their fates forever. The Mission into the Unknown Regions Less than two years after Bensai began his Jedi training, himself and his master, Kirannis, were sent on a mission to investigate a primitive distress signal in the far reaches of their galaxy. The location was clocked in near the outer section of one the galaxy's arms. The Unknown Regions. Kirannis set their ship's coordinates for the location of the signal and they launched into lightspeed. When they arrived, it was nothing what the expected. The distress signal had come from the third planet from the Sun of this solar system. They flew the ship into the direction of the planet only to see the once green ground being quickly turned to the yellow of flames. The only signs of life that remained were the icy caps in the North and South as well as the oceans. The flew the ship into the atmosphere, hoping to see what was going on. It was a human-inhabited planet, though all signs of life seemed to be gone. The atmosphere was oxygen and the seas were abundant with life. Kirannis moved the ship closer to the surface. Bensai and Kirannis both saw what looked to be ancient Sith temples within crevices of the crust. They set the ship down on a flat spit of scorched land and set out of the ship, wearing protective masks. Kirannis force leaped down a good fifty meters into the crevice, landing at the feet of the stairs. Bensai followed. As they walked up the stairs, they both began to feel the power of this planet. As if billions of force users lived here, then all perished in one, great scream. Once at the top of the temple, Bensai began to feel disturbed. Continuing into the temple, Bensai felt something, a disturbance. He let the force guide his eyes to a tablet on the ground, which read: "''Châts 'Asha', Hadzuska 'Qorit 'Qo 'Qyâsik."' '"'Ancient Sith," Kirannis stated, "they must have been here. They must have done this." He finished, looking around. "Bensai?" Kirannis asked, looking at the boy. Bensai stood up and turned in a straight circle. Kirannis took a few steps back and stumbled, looking at what he saw. Bensai's eyes were glowing yellow, even smoking. His skin was letting off steam and his veins were bulging. Kirannis began to feel the life drain out of his own body. "Bensai! ...stop... this... NOW!" Kirannis began to talk in despiration. It was too late. His body fell dead on the stone of the temple. Bensai walked out to the ship, entered, and waved his hand towards the flight panel. The ship took off, course set for Dathomir. Good, said the voice. Thousand Year Stasis Arriving on Dathomir in the midst of the jungle, Bensai was unconscious inside the ship. A primitive form of Nightsisters, these witches, came aboard the ship and pulled Bensai out, dragging his body to their cave. All Bensai saw were glances as his unconscious body would occasionally open his eyes. He remembered yellow beams enterting his head and chest, making him feel sickly. Then he saw himself being put into a secret part of the cave, where a cauldron was boiling a yellow mist. He was laid down on a mat of leaves and the witches left him. This mist kept Bensai in a stasis, where he would rest and recover until the witches retrieved him... They never did. A plague had swept across Dathomir and it finally reached this witch covenant. The witches died except for a few, who were unknowing of Bensai. For 1,005 years, Bensai laid in stasis, growing, rejuvenating. Until 3,994 BBY, humans began to arrive on Dathomir, searching for places to make shelter while their homes were built, they flocked to the ancient caves. It just so happened that a small boy was playing around in the cave when he stumbled across a stone shape that looked like a sword. He jabbed it with his fingers and it moved a bit. It was, in fact, a lever. A lever that opened Bensai's cave. The yellow mist seeped out of the cave and Bensai began to move his hands a feet. His eyes began to blink and he stood. "Whaaa... Where is my ship... where is Kirannis? Wha... Why is my voice so deep?!" Bensai remarked. He looked down at himself. He was tall! And buff, and naked. His clothes had become to small and ripped off then decayed on the floor. Covering his genitals, he ran out of the cave, ignoring the little, staring boy. He ran into a nearby tent, looking around inside for any clothing. He found a simple jumpsuit and jacket that fit, putting them on. Exiting the cave, Bensai looked around, seeing the huge human population walking around. "What is going on..." Bensai ran to a nearby landed shuttle, sneaking inside, taking heed of the controls, which did not look familiar. "Computer, what is the date?" Bensai asked. The computer beeped a bit, then responded, "Correlian New Year's day, 3,994 BBY, sir." Bensai's eyes flew open, "3,994 BBY?! It's been... one thousand years... I have to get out of here!" He took the ship controls and set course for the only home he had known, Iridonia. To be continued... Category:Characters